


lady of my heart.

by AlwaysInSonder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But I'm so invested in this pairing wtf, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, I don't even go here lol, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sickly sweet; you've been warned, Spoiler-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: Not a single word is uttered, nor is a breath taken. Her eyes soften, and his heart follows suit. It is a sensation he’s found odd the first time, but he has come to crave, and he knows it’s no coincidence that it only manifests when she is before him.





	lady of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by No Featherbed For Me.

She stands there in the clearing, breathtaking as the day she found him again. Perhaps more.

Her shoulders tense and he holds his breath as she slowly turns around. For a moment, a silence falls between them. Not a single word is uttered, nor is a breath taken. Her eyes soften, and his heart follows suit. It is a sensation he’s found odd the first time, but he has come to crave, and he knows it’s no coincidence that it only manifests when she is before him.

“You found me.” She states it rather than asks, and he wonders if she’s been expecting him. But the surprised arcs of her brows tell him otherwise.

He gulps, trying to find something to say to her but realizes then his heart is racing and his mouth dry. He longs for her so much, it makes him nauseous at the thought of her disappearing again.

Instead of speaking, he opts to step forward. He waits for her move, for her to angle her body away, take a step back or worse still, to turn a heel and run away. But she does none of that. She stays there and watches him patiently, a serene smile on the achingly beautiful face that haunts and blesses his dreams.

He takes another step, fully emerging from safe and private foliage and into the warm, vulnerable patch of sun where she stands. He thinks of how she looks like a goddess; her hair is loose around her shoulders, her eyes bright and brimming with the same love he is sure reflects in his own. He sees her, and he feels nothing short of calm. There is no pretension between them. No war. No titles. They left it all behind. Nothing is between them, but their breaths and the sounds of the woods.

“I missed you,” she begins, a hand reaching out towards him. It feels almost surreal as he reaches out in tandem and takes it. Her warm fingers curl around his and he brushes his thumb over the faded marks over her knuckles. Some new, some he recognizes. Another silence settles, but this time, it’s one with an aura of relief.

Her petite body engulfs his and his arms wrap tightly around her. He rests his cheek over the top of her head as something catches at his throat. He wants to sob, cry out or simply just fall backwards onto the soft grass and hold her till the moon rose. The feelings overwhelm him, threatens to consume him whole, but he reigns it in tightly. He’s overwhelmed her with them before, he won’t do it again.

She senses his unease.

Her head lifts from his chest and he tenderly rests a hand on her cheek. She frowns and oh, he could not help but think how precious it is when her brows furrow. He bends down to kiss it, but she gently pushes him back by his shoulders.

“Do you resent me?”

Her question stuns him; as if he hasn’t already been staring in stunned silence at her all this while. He lifts a brow and he holds her hand again. “No, m’lady.”

The designation makes her huff and he smiles. “Truly? If you d-”

He replies with a kiss – to her lips, this time – and he is sure that silences any doubts. Her body, so small and lithe against his but so strong, melds to his and he threads his hand through her hair. When they finally part, it’s only to breathe. He presses his forehead against hers, his deep breaths rivaled only by hers.

“I’m afraid you’ve saddled yourself with a fool, m’lady.” He squeezes her hand gently, thankful for the miracle that is her. He’d set on his journey with no expectations, but fate brought them together once more.

“Am I to defer to you, m’lord?” She says it with amusement, but he knows when she is probing him.

“Just Gendry,” he laughs; the first time in months. “Or anything else m’lady prefers.” He lifts her hand kisses every knuckle and presses a final one to her hand. “And I defer myself to _you_.”

“I am not your lady,” she sighs, dropping from her tiptoes.

He lifts her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She needs to know his sincerity in his next words. But before that, he takes a moment to simply look at her and commits every detail to memory. If she breaks his heart once more, he wants to remember how she looks before she slips away from him again. 

“But…" he takes a shaky breath, to steady himself. "You _are_ the lady of my heart.”

She blushes like the morning after that night together and she even looks away. It overwhelms her too, he’s sure.

He realizes too late that he’s vulnerable again before her and worries if he’s pushing her away again. His instinct is to hold her tight; but instead, he loosens his arms. He loves her so much it scares him, but he’d rather be dead than force his affections on her.

She moves in his arms and his heart clenches in pain, but she takes his hand and rests it over her chest. He feels her heartbeat beneath his fingers and it stuns him that it’s as erratic as his own. 

“And you’re the lord of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you have a 3000 word legal research paper due in 24 hours? Smash out a Gendrya fic of course. Fastest fic I've written out of frustration with just about everything. Might be silly errors in there that I'm too tired to spot, sorry about that. 
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated ♥


End file.
